soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquer
, , | released = July 23, 2008 (AUS) July 29, 2008 (US/CAN) | label = Roadrunner | recorded = September 2007 Porch Studio in Orlando, FL | producers = Max Cavalera | singles = "Unleash" "Blood Fire War Hate" | prev_album = Dark Ages | next_album = Omen | alt_cover = Conquer special.jpg | caption = Special Edition cover }} Conquer is the sixth Soulfly album, released in 2008. Background Development The album was tracked by Tim C. Lau in September 2007 at The Porch Recording Studio in Orlando Florida and mixed by in early 2008. In promotion for the album, Max Cavalera stated that he had been heavily influenced by , and in writing for this album, which he declared would make Dark Ages sound like a pop album. Also making of this album were inspired by the recording of the first album just two months prior to the recording of this Soulfly album. Releases The album was officially released on July 23, 2008 in Australia, although the album had leaked early onto file-sharing networks. It was released on July 29, 2008 in Canada and the United States. The album sold over 8,400 copies in the U.S. during the first week of its release, debuting at #66 on the U.S. Billboard 200, their highest peak since their 2002 release, 3. A bonus edition of the album was released containing three bonus tracks and a DVD. The DVD features a full live concert from Warsaw, Poland and the music video for "Innerspirit" from the previous album, Dark Ages. Contents Album title and covers Cavalera originally intended to name the album Cobra, after the app on Android that Cavalera has, but after looking over the lyrics of this album after recording was finished, he changed the title to Conquer. The regular album cover shows the monster sporting 10 limbs holding many battering weapons and Soulfly logo. The special cover shows skulls covering the ground in front of the circular pyramid. Songs "Unleash" was the album's first single with the accompanying directed by Robert Sexton. This song and its video features of . The second single released was Blood Fire War Hate, the first track of the album, featuring vocalist . "Touching the Void" is heavily influenced by as it contains doom and sludgy riffs, with outro recorded by French dub artist Fedaya Pacha. "Warmageddon" explores war and , hence its . "Soulfly VI" was recorded in the Florida swamp. Conquer is one of three Soulfly albums that doesn't have title or quasi-title track — the others are 3 and Omen. Track listing # "Blood Fire War Hate" – 4:58 # "Unleash" – 5:10 # "Paranoia" – 5:30 # "Warmageddon" – 5:22 # "Enemy Ghost" – 3:02 # "Rough" – 3:27 # "Fall of the Cycophants" – 5:09 # "Doom" – 4:58 # "For Those About to Rot" – 6:45 # "Touching the Void" – 7:25 # "Soulfly VI" – 5:20 ;Special edition bonus tracks 12. "Mypath" – 4:43 13. "Sailing On" cover)}} – 4:41 14. "The Beautiful People" cover)}} – 4:24 ; bonus tracks 12. "Mypath" – 4:43 13. "Sailing On" cover)}} – 4:41 14. "The Beautiful People" cover)}} – 4:24 15. "Roots Bloody Roots" cover) (Live in Poland)}} – 3:24 16. "Jumpdafuckup/Bring It" – 4:43 ;Bonus DVD listing — Live in Warsaw, Poland # "Prophecy" # "Downstroy" # "Seek 'n' Strike" # "No Hope = No Fear" # "Jumpdafuckup/Bring It" # "Living Sacrifice" # "Mars" # "Brasil" # "No" # "L.O.T.M." # "Porrada" # "Drums" # "Moses" # "Frontlines" # "Back to the Primitive" # "Eye for an Eye" # "Innerspirit" Reviews Conquer has thus far garnered positive reviews from most media outlets and review websites. Chad Bower of calls it "outstanding", with "great musicianship and songwriting" and "new styles, sounds and experiments, which also hit the mark." Nikos Patelis of Metal Invader notes the "hardcore beatings, extreme thrash speeds and many implements of weird sounds that have nothing to do with metal" and deems the album "dark as hell". In comparison to earlier this year, Dominic Hemy of Planet Loud considers Conquer "tighter, heavier, more diverse, more original, and far more engaging than Inflikted". Links to review sites * 411MANIA (8/10) * about.com (4.5) * Allmusic (3.5) * Amazon (4.5/5) * APESHIT * ChartAttack (4/5) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * [http://www.epinions.com/reviews/Conquer_by_Soulfly_epi?sb=1 Epinions] (4/5) * Metal Minute (4/5) * Metal Music Archives (4/5) * Metal-Temple.com (8/10) * Metal Underground (3/5) * PopMatters (5/10) * Sputnik Music (4/5) Charts Personnel ;Soulfly * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, 4-string guitar, , * – guitar, * – bass guitar * – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians * – additional vocals on "Blood Fire War Hate" * – additional vocals on "Unleash" * Fedayi Pacha – , percussion on "Touching the Void", dub outro on "For Those About to Rot" * Jean-Pol Dub – on "Touching the Void" * Tim Lau – drum programming ;Production * Max Cavalera – production * Tim Laud productions – engineering, recording * Tim Lau – digital editing * – mixing * – mastering * – A&R * – mixing on "The Beautiful People" ;Management * Gloria Cavalera – management * Christina Stajanovic – assistant * Bryan Roberts – assistant ;Artwork *Android Jones – artwork *Max Cavalera – art direction *Charles Dooher – art direction * Mr. Scott Disign inc. – design * Eddie Malluk – band photography * Leo Zuletta – Soulfly logo Category:Albums